


A brand new world

by Scarletbat



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sneaking Out, Team Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: Not a punMikey decides he's had enough of hiding in the shadows he needs to be freeSo he sneaks outAnd boy is he glad he did.





	1. Chapter 1

Mikey had been 13.

 

He was tired of the sewers he was a social turtle he needed to be free to see and meet people, not cooped up in a broken down subway station.

 

He waited until Donnie closed up in the soundproof lab, Leo slept with his kitana by his side Raph curling up with Spike snoring and Splinter sleeping peacefully to do the unthinkable,

 

He was going to sneak out of the lair .

 

It was risky getting his equipment from the dojo with splinter, **_right there_ ** behind the door.

 

He was going to do it but he needed to be quick.

 

He crawled through the dojo quietly, careful not to wake his father/sensei because if he did, he was dead.

 

Mikey winced as his skin brushed Leo's sword cases gently sighing in relief as they made no sound.

 

This was it, so close he reached out,

 

The nunchucks were in his hands.

 

Mikey crawled quickly to the door carefully sliding it and running out.

 

He was **free**.

 

Mikey beamed brightly at his success, he'd done it he'd gotten out without Leo or even _splinter_ waking up.

 

He ran through the sewers, satisfied at the feeling of the cold water under his feet.

 

He ran until he saw a ladder.

 

_“It's now or never Michelangelo.”_ Mikey sighed as he took the first step and then another and another-

 

He was at the top.

 

He slid the manhole cover off and gasped.

 

The buildings were bright with their apartment lights and streetlights shining with an unfamiliar brilliance.

 

“Woah….” Mikey said in awe but it didn't last long a patter of feet was seen walking through an alley the smaller of them swinging a hockey stick.

 

“ _Back off ya Butt munchers!”_ Mikey's eyes widened as he jumped from the manhole climbing up a nearby tree observing the scene as it unfolded.

 

“I said back off!” One of the larger men snatched the hockey stick and threw it.

 

“You stole from us, now you gotta pay, with ya **_life_ **!” Mikey jumped down and kicked the man in the face flipping backwards to jump onto the second one and knock him out,

 

The third ran.

 

“Booyakasha!” Mikey yelled and the boy snorted.

 

“Booyakasha? Kinda lame line is…..Holy fuck you're a turtle!” The boy said and Mikey covered his mouth.

 

“Yo be cool my names Mikey and I only came to help you.” He whispered and the boy pushed him.

 

“There was no need for the cover up, my name is Casey Jones the best Hockey player in New York.” Casey boasted and Mikey smiled.

 

“Wicked and my brothers said humans were,-”

 

“Hold up,  there's more of you? weird.” Casey said and Mikey nodded.

 

“Donnie, Leo, Raph, and our sensei Splinter.” Mikey chirped and Casey hummed.

 

“Sensei? Don't they teach Kung Fu or something?” Casey asked and Mikey nodded.

 

“He taught us ninjutsu so we could channel our energy? But for Raph it might be anger, plus he wanted us to be able to defend ourselves.” Mikey said and Casey looked Awestruck.

 

 

“So you're a teenage Ninja Turtle?” Casey asked and Mikey nodded again.

 

“Yep but I'm actually a teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle.” Mikey corrected and Casey gulped.

 

“Listen kid you're cool and you fight Good Casey Jones Inc needs that.” Casey pulled out a card, the actual business scribbled out and replaced with a sloppily written ‘Casey Jones Inc’ and phone number.

 

“Wicked! Catch you later Casey!” Mikey said and Casey nodded before waving.

 

What a night!

 

But he knew it was gonna happen again **_real soon_ **.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please no spam about the t phones I know they didn't get them till after they met Casey and April but I needed earlier for the story 
> 
> Think of it as the shell cell (which it says) and when April comes in they'll upgrade to the T-phones.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

The next day Donnie awarded each of the brothers a shell cell, which Mikey beamed at.

 

 

“Totally wicked Don!” Mikey said and Donnie nodded as he went back to working.

 

“Yeah yeah now get out I have work to do.” Donnie said and Mikey practically skipped out of the lab, he needed to call Casey

 

But quietly.

 

 

Mikey ran to his room closing and locking the door as he he pulled out the phone.

 

With a satisfied grin Mikey dialed the sloppily written number quickly and waited with anticipation as it rung

 

“ _Grandma stop-I mean Casey Jones Inc, Casey Jones speaking.”_ Mikey chuckled at that.

 

“Yo it's Mikey, from last night?” Mikey whispered and Casey smiled through the phone.

 

“ _Hey Mikey what's up dude I didn't know you actually had a phone…”_ He didn't sound disappointed per se just surprised.

 

“Just got it today my brother Donnie made one for everyone!” Mikey whispered yelled and Casey chuckled at his enthusiasm.

 

“ _Oh listen bro I heard that something's going down at the pier tonight at 12:00 you think you can get out?_ ” casey asked and Mikey hummed he had started keeping his weapons in his room… .

 

“I'll be there bro where do you wanna meet up?”

 

“ _Hammond and 3rd just two blocks from the pier._ ” Casey said and Mikey nodded.

 

“Cool I'll be there at 10:30, cool?” Mikey said and Casey snorted.

 

“ _Yeah Yeah, Now Casey Jones out!”_ This was gonna be awesome.

 

Mikey practically inhaled his dinner scarfing down his food as quick as he could.

 

“Michelangelo! Stop eating so quickly before you choke!” Splinter said and Mikey chuckled nervously.

 

“Sorry Master splinter!” Mikey said, eating slower and Splinter nodded.

 

“Now Leonardo you had something to ask me?” Splinter said and Leo looked up.

 

“Well Sensei I was wondering since we've been training for so long that maybe could go to the surface?” Leo asked and Splinter dropped his makeshift silverware.

 

“No.”

 

“But sensei-”

 

“I said **_no_ ** Leonardo!” Leo flinched, Splinter was always so calm with him.

 

“But sensei what if they're not so bad?” Mikey asked and everyone turned to look at him.

 

“What?”

 

“What if they're just not used to us? What if some think we're cool?” Mikey asked and Splinter stood up abruptly.

 

“My answer is no goodnight.” Splinter walked to his room and slammed the door.

 

Everyone went to bed except for Mikey who was already creeping out of the sewer.

 

He was 5 minutes late.

 

“Yo Mikey what took you so long?” Casey asked and Mikey sighed.

 

“Sensei was a bit mad tonight my bad.” Mikey said apologetically and Casey shrugged.

 

“It's cool. “ The began to run to the pier they had surveillance to do after all.

 

**1 hour later**

 

The boat had docked, it was just a matter of getting on the boat.

 

“Casey?”

 

“What bro? Casey

 

“How are we going to get onto the ship?” Mikey asked and Casey chuckled.

 

“The Dotson heart has a hatch on the top deck in the back it's usually unguarded making easy access possible.” Casey said matter-of-factly.

 

“Then what are we waiting for?” Mikey said and the Two dropped down silently as possible.

 

Men were walking around with guns and walkie talkies scowls permanently etched into their faces.

 

“They're real ugly ain't they Casey?” Mikey snickered and Casey smiled

 

 

“Oh yeah.” The two crept towards the hatch careful to avoid the men as they opened it.

 

“Booyakasha!” Mikey whispered sliding down the ladder and Casey snorted but joined in.

 

“Goongala!” He whispered and it was Mikey's turn to laugh.

 

“Goongala? And you said Booyakasha was lame.” Mikey snickered and Casey blushed.

 

“Shut up and come on.” Casey huffed and Mikey beamed as he followed him.

 

 

“Okay so on the deck one of the spitballs were talking to some Jack off named shredder about some mutagen? Any idea what that is?” Casey asked and Mikey hummed,  it sounded familiar.

 

“Not really but I'm sure we'll find out.” Mikey said and Casey nodded before running ahead.

 

“ _Krang shall not be intercepted by the one known as the police, Krang shall annihilate all, Krang rule supreme!” (_ Sorry I binge watched Doctor Who.)

 

Mikey and Casey gulped, three robots with brains in their stomach were gathered around a case of glasses.

 

“Mikey you seeing this?” Casey asked and Mikey nodded frantically.

 

“This is big we gotta tell somebody!” Mikey whispered and Casey shook his head.

 

“Who would believe us a punk kid and a turtle? Almost as credible as Nick cannon's music career.” Casey snorted and at the sight of Mikey's confusion he waved it off.

 

“Nevermind.”

 

The two tried to leave quickly, not wanting interference from the three brain bots or Krang as they called themselves and they were doing well until Casey kicked the can.

 

A ducking can.

 

 

“ **Hey!** ” Casey looked at Mikey before yelling ‘scatter!’ and splitting up.

 

Shots fired from all sides all aimed for their heads or their hearts but thanks to his training Mikey was able to dodge them, but as for Casey?

 

Not so much.

 

“Damn it!” A bullet was lodged into his side.

 

“Bro!” Mikey dodged the remaining bullets and grabbed his friend pulling him by his  arm to safety.

 

“Casey grab on!” Mikey said and Casey did as Mikey shot a grapple,  where he got it from he didn't care to know…..

 

They ended up in an apartment on West Vernon or death row with directions via an injured Casey..

 

“You live here?” Mikey asked as he climbed through the window.

 

“Yeah with my grandma.” Casey said holding his arm tighter, who knew blood ran out so fast?

 

“Mikey can you go in my drawer and get the first aid kit?” Casey groaned and Mikey nodded before walking over to the drawer and opening the top one.

 

“Mikey not that-” Mikey blushed at the contents, even Donnie had taught them about sex and urges, but Mikey was still shocked to find a toy resembling a vagina a box of tissues and a couple of magazines one with men and one with women.

 

 

“Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to invade your space bro!” Mikey squeaked the blush on his freckles growing darker.

 

“It's cool just close it.” Casey sighed and Mikey slammed it shut,  opening the next one to find the first aid kit.

 

“Here I got it.” Mikey said getting on his knees and settling in between Casey's legs.

 

“Um Mikey you don't have to-”

 

“Nah I wanna help!” Mikey said and Casey snapped his mouth shut, disregarding the bulge forming in his pants.

 

Mikey began to try to treat the wound, Splinter did have Donnie train everyone for this type of situation.

 

 

It took long though like really long they got her at 2,

 

It was 4 now.

 

After he finished wrapping it Mikey looked up to notice Casey looking at him funny.

 

“Urm Casey are you- mmph!” Mikey found himself being pinned down as Casey kissed him fiercely, it was sloppy, it was wet, it was _Casey_.

 

Something was pressed against his plastron and it didn't take a genius to figure it out, not that Mikey minded and he would've let Casey know,

 

If he had time.

 

Mikey turned away from Casey and held a thick finger to his lips.

 

“I gotta go Case my bros are gonna wake up any minute and if I'm not there, I'm dead.” Mikey said and Casey slid off of him.

 

“Yeah see ya... “ With that Mikey left leaving Casey on the floor breathless,  with a serious hard on.

 

He'd get back at him.

 


End file.
